


Call Me Hyung

by heros_wings



Category: GOT7
Genre: Fluff, M/M, This Had to Happen, implied markjin because I'm trash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 20:00:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6768031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heros_wings/pseuds/heros_wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jackson and his insistence on not calling Jaebum "hyung" and Jaebum's insistence that he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Hyung

“I’m just saying,” Jackson pouted as the GOT2DAY cameras shut off, unrelenting as ever as he curled his arms around Jaebum’s and rested his chin on his shoulder, “we’re not even _three months apart.”_

Sighing, Jaebum carefully peeled Jackson off and stood. “Did you not hear a single thing I said?”

Jackson sulked up at him. “ _Three months.”_

Jaebum rolled his eyes and walked off.

It wasn't that he wanted to place himself above Jackson (which he constantly reminded him), or wanted Jackson to feel uncomfortable...

But…

 _Hyung_ was a far...safer...word.

A shiver ran down his spine when he remembered the first time Jackson tried calling him _Jaebum-ah._

No.

 _Hyung_ was much safer. There was no weird stir in his stomach. No dangerously warm sensation spreading through his body. Just a pleasant rush of affection. One he could easily brush off as the same fondness he had for the others. Nothing special or different. Just him, the leader of GOT7, with unwavering affection for his members. 

He convinced himself that if he lied enough he would eventually believe it.

The only problem to his brilliant denial — Jackson was stubborn and unrelenting about the smallest things. He never let anything go. Ever.

And when he was drunk it only got worse.

 _“Three months,”_ he slurred, holding up three fingers and sticking them in Jaebum’s face.

They had just ended their final concert in Japan. Despite having to fly back to Korea the next morning, the four oldest members crowded in Jaebum’s hotel room for a few drinks and late night snacks, while the youngest camped out in Jackson and Bambam’s room for a drama marathon.

Their manager bailed the moment he saw Jackson laden down with two bags full of beer, muttering, “just don't burn down the hotel.”

The night wore on, mixed with playful banter and serious discussions about their future as GOT7. Slowly, the empty beer cans stacked up on the floor and nightstand.

As Jaebum’s laughter bubbled more easily from his throat, and Mark leaned into Jinyoung, his Korean mixing more with slurred English, Jackson’s talent for bringing up petty grudges surfaced.

“You don’t call Mark, _hyung_ ,” he complained, pointing an accusing finger at him from across the bed they were all sitting on.

He was plastered to Mark’s side like they had been sewn together.

“ _I_ don’t even call him _hyung_ when it’s just the two of us.”

He looked at Mark as if looking for support, but Mark just shrugged, uninterested.

Sighing, he grumbled, “how many times do I have to explain—”

“Jaebum-aaaahh,” Jackson whined, reaching for his arm and shaking it.

With another pleading look at Mark, who was too busy laughing to help, Jaebum sighed again and tried to pry off Jackson’s fingers. His vice-like grip around Jaebum’s arm only tightened.

“Jackson…” Jaebum warned.

Jackson pouted at him, eliciting another round of stifled laughter from Mark and Jinyoung. He glared at them.

Jinyoung flashed him a shit-eating grin — eye-wrinkles and all — and hopped off the bed. He swayed a bit, and Mark immediately reached out to steady him.

“Why don't you two stay here and fight it out?” he sing-songed as he dislodged Mark from Jackson and pulled him to his feet, sending Jackson tumbling dramatically into Jaebum’s lap. “Good night~”

Jaebum glared at the hotel door they disappeared through.

Jackson rearranged himself so he was kneeling on the bed bracketed between Jaebum's legs. Like this, Jackson was just far enough above him to force Jaebum to look up.

 _“Three months,”_ Jackson repeated, fingers held in front of his face again.

Jaebum took his hand and lowered it.

“You're so stubborn, you know that?” he mumbled.

His fingers absently played with Jackson's until their hands laced together. Jackson's hands were warmer and rougher than his, but still fit perfectly into his own.

Jackson giggled, and Jaebum felt his lips curve into a smile like they always did around him.

“Come on, just for tonight?” he pleaded playfully, shaking their joined hands, “just tonight and I'll go back to calling you _hyung_.”

Sighing, Jaebum tugged, and Jackson fell forward, barely catching himself on the wall with his free hand.

Jackson’s breath hitched. Their faces were inches apart. Jaebum could see nervousness replace laughter in his eyes.

His resolve crumbled. That carefully held distance he kept between himself and Jackson so they would never go to a place they could never return from, disappeared.

In the morning, he could blame the alcohol. Could blame the way Jackson's blond hair fell in front of his eyes, and the way his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

“Just for tonight,” he said, bringing his free hand up to brush Jackson’s bangs from his face.

Jackson’s face split into a grin, and his face brightened excitedly.

“Really? Like really, really?”

Jaebum chuckled. “Yeah. Sure.”

“Then…” Jackson dropped his hand to Jaebum’s shoulder, “can I do one more thing...Jaebum-ah?”

Warmth spread through his body. Jackson’s eyes were locked on his, unwavering, disturbingly sober.

“What?”

Soft lips ghosted over his. Tentative. Unsure. Like Jackson was afraid Jaebum would jerk back and strike him.

Jaebum leaned forward, gently slotting their lips together. The hand not still laced with Jackson’s clasped the back of his neck and drew him closer.

“You still have to call me _hyung_ starting tomorrow morning,” Jaebum murmured against his lips.

Jackson huffed. _“Three months.”_

Grinning, Jaebum kissed him again. _This_ , he hoped, wasn't for one night only.


End file.
